1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a mobile robot, and more particularly, to a mobile robot and method generating/following a path for moving of the mobile robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a mobile robot typically needs to return to a docking station for power charging and self position correction. When the mobile robot reaches the docking station, the mobile robot first recognizes the position of the docking station and returns to the docking station by use of the recognized position.
The mobile robot may recognize the position of the docking station through infrared communication, radiofrequency communication, ultrasonic communication or image recognition using a camera. However, in the case that the docking station is far from the mobile robot, the above localizing schemes are not always effective, such that the mobile robot may fail to return to the docking station. Accordingly, if the mobile robot is disposed at a location in which signal reception from the docking station is unavailable, the mobile robot first needs to move to a reception area.